


Strength In Numbers

by Daffodils_and_Bonfires



Category: Class of the Titans
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alternate Universe, Betrayal, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, F/M, Found Family, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Language, Original Character Death(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Team as Family, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:20:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23521435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daffodils_and_Bonfires/pseuds/Daffodils_and_Bonfires
Summary: Seven heroes are what is needed to defeat Cronus, however why would they take the risk of only gathering seven. The seven heroes we know along with seven new heroes are brought together and informed of the prophecy.Our heroes are a little older, but just as unprepared as they were in the show. No one is prepared for what will happen, and no one can be sure if when there are more heroes than needed who is simply a spare.(The age change is mainly to rectify some unanswered questions that could have been avoided if the show was simply set in Collage instead of high school. Like how pan could just walk into their school, why teachers never asked why they weren’t in class and why their parents were just fine with themLeaving.)
Relationships: Archie/Atlanta (Class of the Titans)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. Prologue: The Prophecy

The gods of greek mythology were gathered. Tiresias had called to them, it seemed he had seen a prophecy that disturbed him enough to warrant requesting an audience with them. 

“You called this meeting seer. I hope your reasoning is sound” Hera, who sat at the head of the high table spoke with clear irritation in her voice.

The oracles face fell slack, expression drawing blank as he entered a trance. 

“On New Years Strike the he will walk free. Hero’s shall be needed. The bloodline followed and prophecies call headed. Seven shall defeat him. More may yet be called. The strike shall call the powers forth and unlock what has been lost to time. Death and betrayal will walk in their wake and the sins of the past they must face. Young heroes, blood of the old, it is now their Story that will be told” He closed his unseeing eyes and shook his head 

“I came to deliver that message, my lady. Now if you don’t mind me, I would like to return to my news paper stand.” He sniffed and turned to leave.

They were all silent.

“Who could be the He that Tiresias referred to?” Artemis asked looking at those who had gathered.

“I am unsure.” Hera said frowning.

“However, we should check all male prisoners. And Hermes?”

“Yes Hera!?” Hermes asked looking up from the cell phone he had recently acquired.

“Gather a list of direct decendents of all heroes, and those who are considered important to stories. Knowing how these things are never clear, and I have the feeling heroes may be a loose description.” 

Hermes nodded in agreement and flew off toward records. This was not good...


	2. Chaos begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sadly for the first few chapters its justing going to be Chaos 101, redone to give perspectives we didn't see or focus in on new characters, and how some character's personalities have changed.

New Year’s Eve came and went and no one seemed to notice the clock go back a second. If anyone had the celestial alignment was keeping it from the news. 

Jay had noticed. He was watching the clock as the second hand went back and then forward again.

Petra had noticed too. Her digital clock read 11:59 the 12:00 then 11:59 then 12:00 again. 

Some noticed some didn't. All over the world the clocks had gone back one second. Though time itself wasn’t affected, people hadn’t been sent back to their countdowns, it was still strange. 

Jay blamed a trick of the light, Petra blamed the late hour.

The didn’t know that the next day they would receive letters in the mail, or packages containing golden pendants. The other 12 who hadn’t noticed the time shift also had no idea what awaited them.

Cronus on the other hand knew exactly what awaited him. He had been waiting for thousands of years. He had contacts, connections, resources on the outside. That and a new identity to step into, one that gave him power amongst the mortal who had forgotten him. Sure he was remembered in story, but not as fact. Masquerading as the billionaire who runs Saturnia Enterprises would give him access to places and people who could easily assist him. 

He gathered many a supporter, especially after Zeus left the view of the public. Those deemed monsters were quick to turn against the gods that had hidden them away and had heroes kill them and their fellows. 

The last stop was the Oracle Tiresias. He had to know what if anything would bring him down. He doubted anything could, the years had worn on the gods and Cronus had spent that time building power. So upon being told he was to be defeated by mortal heroes, he began to laugh. It was a joke, it had to be. Yet it wasn’t. No it was an all to real option. These heroes would be protected, but they had yet to be gathered. He had time. He could stop them before they got to him, he only needed to find which descendants were the chosen. Tiresias however had not told Cronus one crucial detail.

The Heroes would have powers. Each would be gifted, and with luck, that would save them from him.

However, Being a supernaturally good leader and motivator would not help Jay escape Agnon. 

Thankfully... Hermes has Griffins. 

Atlanta’s super-speed did aid her in her escape and Herry’s strength helped him immensely. Mel’s gift to see what’s fair or just however... did not show her that she was being followed.

The giant two headed dog had started following her two blocks back, keeping to the shadows. Her attention only being drawn to it when she heard a growl. Glancing down an alleyway, she caught sight of it, two sets of glowing eyes set over jaws filled with sharp teeth. Its rose up and was about to charge but she was already sprinting down the road.

“Okay- whatever that was, if I keep running I should be fine right? I don’t hear it following me- but I should just keep-“ her thought was cut off by a scream.

She screamed horribly when the griffin hoisted her into the air and actually tried to fight it. Thrashing and screaming thinking someone had grabbed her. Then she closed her eyes closed tight and her mind told her to stop fighting, that whatever had grabbed her was on her side. 

That’s when she opened her eyes, she started screaming again as her feet passed through clouds. 

“Uh... Hermes? I think our friend here needs a break... or at least for the griffin to let her up on its back?” Jay said from up on his griffin’s back.

“Yeah she's screaming a lot.” Atlanta said scrunching her face up, honestly the other girl sounded like she was dying.

“Right right sorry. Herry could you help Melanie up onto her griffin?” 

“Oh uh... yeah sure” then a griffin dipped below Mel and she saw a guy riding on it.

He was big, like really big, and tall too. Looking closer as her griffin moved toward him, it looked like his arms were bigger around than her head. 

“Okay the griffin is gonna let you go, then I’m gonna help you back onto its Back okay?” Herry asked

“Yeah- I- just don’t drop me!” Then the griffin let go.

Instead of plummeting to her doom like she had expected, Herry helped her down. Then her griffin moved along side his and she was able to climb onto its back. She quickly dig her hands into the feathers. 

“I- okay I think I’ve got this, Thanks.” She said smiling over at Herry on his griffin.

It was actually starting to sink in that she was riding on a griffin. Something that should definitely not be real.

“Okay you four come on we’ve got one more stop!” Hermes called down to them.

Mel looked up at him, and blinked. While her eyes were closed she felt like following this guy was what was best, though when her eyes opened again, he just seemed like some guy in a weird windbreaker. She was more interested in the griffin than the stranger that seemed to be leading them anyway.*

Petra, who managed to catch the clocks setting back, didn’t seem to notice the Harpy stalking her. The winged creature’s shadow followed just behind her as she walked to the bookstore. No one around her seemed to notice either, the large shadow was dismissed. 

Until the Harpy dove screeching, talons extended, intending to tear Petra to pieces. 

She turned in time to see the gleam of talons, thankfully a stranger grabbed her arm to pull her out of the way. Petra grabbed a chair from the patio of the cafe she’d been pulled into. Using the chair she started to beat back the Harpy. 

The Griffins dove, Herry cling to his and closed his eyes tight, Mel screamed and held on as tight as possible.

One grabbed hold of Petra, making her drop her chair, and flew higher and higher. It dropped her and flew under her to catch her. 

Shaking, Petra fixed her glasses and looked around at the other griffins as their flight pattern became regular again. 

As the flight continued, they all realized that they weren’t going to be stopping till they got to their final destination.

“So... I- It’s a griffin!” Mel said smiling over at the others.

Jay just nodded, he was more focused on Hermes. Literal mythology was coming alive around him, how could he not be distracted?

Herry still had his eyes closed.

“I just hope we get wherever we’re going soon...” he groaned, the diving and swooping was making his stomach churn. 

Petra was convinced she just was having a strange dream so she didn’t respond at all to Mel.

“Yeah- man this is weird right?” Atlanta asked

“Yeah- really weird!” Mel says nodding, really trying not to look down.

Eventually they landed. Mel and Petra were both shorter, so it was a jump down from the backs of the Griffins. Then again, Herry practically fell down. 

“Okay you kids, just head on inside. I’ll be around!” Hermes said walking off

“Inside?” Jay asked looking around.

As the group took in their surrounding they realized they were in a field for a collage. The campus was deserted though. Then again it was still winter break for most schools.

“Can any of you tell me what’s going on?” Herry asks

“I have no idea.” Atlanta says shaking her head.

“Come on, he said inside, so let’s head inside!” Jay says gesturing for the others to follow.

It made sense, to follow him inside even if they probably should have been more cautious. Or even just more curious about the griffins. Something about Jay had them following along behind him. Though Petra had her phone out and was checking for missed calls. 

They wandered through the halls, till they came across a room with a plaque proclaiming it:

Ancient Greek Mythology 101

“Think this is where we’re going?” Jay asked

Mel closed her eyes, trying to think, and got the idea to pull out the necklace she’d gotten in the mail recently.

When she opened her eyes again she was already moving towards the door with its unusual lock. 

“Wait, you have one of those too?” Jay asked pulling out the necklace he had found.

Atlanta, Herry and Petra all pulled out similar necklaces. Monogrammed and everything. Mel set hers in the lock and watched as the door swung open. Stepping inside they saw the classroom empty aside from a full length mirror up in front of the chalkboard. 

Yes. The chalkboard. That and the accumulation of dust said this room had been locked for a long time.

“Creepy...” Mel whispered looking around. 

The desks were covered in at least an inch of dust. When the door shut behind them, the mirror began to glow. 

“You guys see that right?” Herry asked rubbing his eyes. 

The closer they looked, the more confusing it became. Then the silhouette of a woman came into view. 

“I see you all have found your way. Come, we have much to discuss.” She said her hand moving to gesture them foreword.

Jay was the first to step through. Petra shrugged and stepped through, followed by Atlanta. 

“You think it’s safe?” Herry asked

“Honestly... I have no clue.” Mel sighed, then stepped through the mirror.

Standing before them was a stern looking woman in a suit.*

“I am Hera.” She says stepping forward towards Jay.

“You must be Jay.” She smiled as she shook his hand.

She looked over at the others, narrowing her eyes slightly at Herry.

“And you are Atlanta, Petra, Mel and Herry” she said her tone much less cheerful than when she greeted Jay.

“Excuse me, uh ma’am but where are we?” Atlanta asked shifting awkwardly on her feet.

“New Olympia University, In New Olympia Canada. You’ve all been enrolled here for the Spring Semester.” 

Before they could protest or ask any questions, Hera started to speak again.

“You all have full ride scholarships and will be provided with free housing. Food will also be provided and understanding that you require recreation each of you will be given an allowance of 500 dollars to spend on such.” 

The words “Full ride scholarship” and “Free housing” kept them quiet. 

“All of this is conditional. You five are part of something much larger than yourselves. That is why this portion of the school is here, here you will learn about and train for your destiny. Now, we do not have time for questions. The rest of you shall be arriving shortly, and it’s best you start training now.” 

Ideas of destiny and the reality of not having to worry about student loans, kept the five quiet as Hera lead them through the halls. Finally the reached what seemed to be there destination.

“Children, meet Artemis and Heracles.”*

Atlanta stepped forward to shake Artemis’ hand while Herry looked confused 

“I thought it was Hercules?” 

“That’s the Roman one” Petra and Jay said in unison. 

Before Herry could respond Heracles had him in a headlock. 

“I know you said were training for our destiny... but what exactly do you mean?” Jay asks looking at Hera 

“There is... a prophecy. The first portion has already come true. As Cronus has escaped his imprisonment.” 

“Cronus- like the Titan?” Petra asked looking over to her.

She had everyone’s attention, even Heracles and Artemis who knew the story. 

“Exactly. Cronus is the Titan of the Harvest and was the King of the Titans before being dethroned. For the past four thousand years He has been imprisoned. On New Year’s Eve with the alignment of the planets, he was able to escape.”

“Is that why the clocks acted up?” Jay asked

“I noticed that too!” Petra said quickly

Mel looked at Herry and Atlanta.

“Thanks to Cronus time stalled for just a moment, everywhere.” Artemis said with a nod

“Okay but... what does that have to do with us?” Atlanta asked 

“You need to stop him.” Artemis shrugged

“Stop him from what?” Jay asked

“From destroying the world as you know it.” The tone of Heras voice sent a shiver through the room. 

“He wishes to rule once again, and he was a tyrant. In the modern sense of the word.” 

“There’s another meaning for tyrant?” Herry muttered

“Yeah, Ancient in Athens It was the name for a type of leader. It’d be like senator, Congressman, or a member of parliament today.” Petra explained

“Wait- you expect us to stop Cronus- to save the world?” Jay said

“That is your destiny and the second part of the prophecy. You represent the next generation of heros. Descendants of the great Jason, Atalanta, Perseus, Melegar and Heracles.” 

With each hero named, Hera gestured to one of them.

“I’m related to you?” Herry asked Heracles who beamed and nodded

“From what I hear you’re a chip off the old block!” 

“And you two, I remember watching your ancestors fight the Caledonian Boar.” Artemis said throwing her arms around Atlanta and Mel. 

“I may have sent it to attack Caledon but those two handled it in a way that made me proud. That’s why when Melegar’s mother killed him I sent a second boar after her!” 

Mel stared at Artemis. Now feeling more nervous than anything. 

“Now let’s take you kids on a test run!” Heracles said jumping to his feet. 

They moved to the gym, And Heracles started setting up weights. Mel stopped counting after the numbers got over 800, at that point it was ridiculous. 

“No one can lift that much.” Jay said shaking his head

“The dude is related to Heracles.” Mel said pointing 

“I know but-“ 

Before Jay could finish Herry lifted the weights. One handed. Before Heracles tossed him a second one with the same amount of weight. He lifted both of them clear above his head. 

“Wow...” Atlanta whispered

Mel just whistled. He hadn’t even broken a sweat.

“You’re up next Atlanta!” Artemis declared grabbing the redheads arm. 

Mel and Petra decided trying to watch Atlanta run would make them both dizzy. She was faster than a car, becoming a blur as she moved. When the obstacles started Mel shut her eyes and her mind screamed it wasn’t fair for them to surprise Atlanta with something that could seriously injure her.

“Great job Atlanta!” Artemis said beaming

“Would’ve been nice to have some warning about the blockades and the- what are these shooting skeets?” Atlanta asked holding up one she had caught

“Basically, and those were to keep you on your toes!” 

Mel, Petra and Jay glanced around eachother. 

“So who’s Next?” Mel asked dreading whatever tests were up for her.

“You miss understand.” Hera said looking them over.

“You three do not posses physical powers as your gifts. Jay is an impeccable leader.”

Which made the other four think of how they just followed him without thinking about it.

“Petra has the unique ability to gain unlikely allies.” 

Reminding her of the stranger who pulled her out of the way of the harpy.

“And Mel has the ability to see the just thing. The right path. So long as, like justice, she is blind”

Mel blinked.

“Is that why I can’t think straight unless I close my eyes?” 

“Essentially. These powers are new and will take time to hone properly. It is why you will be training under our protection. To prevent Cronus reaching you before you are strong enough.” Hera explained.

“I know it’s a lot to take in, so I suggest you turn in for the night, there is a place for you to stay safe.” 

“What about our parents? I mean I still live at home” jay says looking for an answer

“Already taken care of. Your things are being brought to the house as we speak.” Hera says waving her hand.

Just as the scholarship comment kept them quiet before, everyone’s parents were so thrilled that they wouldn’t have to worry about collage for their child that the explanation “in order to keep this scholarship that had to move into the dorms as soon as possible.” One round of phone calls with legal guardians and parents had things settled. 

They were enrolled for spring, everything for collage was paid for, had free housing and food, and wouldn’t have to worry about getting jobs because they’d be given allowances so in their down time they could cut loose.

So the five set off towards the address they’d been given. 

“This is insane. They have to be wrong. It doesn’t make sense I’m no hero-“ jay said shaking his head

“I don’t know, you did save me from the giant.” Atlanta said with a shrug. 

“That was just-“

“Instinct?” Atlanta asked 

“Uhg- look you guys know who you are and what you can do. Atlanta you’re fast and can hunt, Herry you’re strong! Like superhuman strong!” Then Jay turned to the other two.

“I’m surprised you two aren’t as confused as I am” Jay adds 

“I had a stranger jump between me and a harpy. Unlikely allies. It makes sense” Petra said with a shrug walking up to the door of the dorms.

The lock was the same as the one for the classroom. So she pulled out her necklace to unlock it.

“What about you Mel? You can’t seriously think...” he trailed off looking at her

She was shrugging before he even started to talk to her.

“Of course...” he sighs shaking his head

“Hey. They could explain why I’ve had to close my eyes to make decisions lately. I just thought Id hit my head too hard.” She pat Jay on the shoulder then looked up at the dorms.

“So who’s this Hestia whos supposed to watch us?” Atlanta asked

“The goddess of hearth and Home.” Petra said since Jay was still pouting.

“How do you two know all this stuff?” Herry asked gesturing between Petra and Jay

“My moms Greek.” Jay says getting up

“I went through a phase.” Petra said with a laugh before unlocking the door.

“Look you guys head on in. I need some air.” Jay said before walking off

So the other four stepped inside. 

The moment the door opened the smell of food hit them. It was late. They were tired, but who in their right mind says no to free food.

“Oh good! You’re here- wait I thought Hermes said there were five of you... He helped me set up five rooms” a woman in a light purple sweater says stepping out holding a plate of chocolate chip cookies.*

“Jay went for a walk” Atlanta said staring at the plate, the cookies were fresh, they were still steaming.

“Oh... that’s not good he’s supposed to be resting... oh well. I can’t exactly change his mind from here. So is anyone hungry?”

Herry grinned.

“Almost always” Mel said looking over at the kitchen

“Really?” Atlanta asked pinching Mel’s arm she was skinny for someone who was always hungry

“It’s a metabolism thing” Mel said rubbing her arm.

That was the last thing said before people filed into the dining room.

“Thank you for the food Ma’am” Herry said as he took a plate and started to pile it high with anything that looked good.

“Yeah, thank you this smells really good” Mel said adding food to her own plate

Petra and Atlanta gathered their food and all four started eating. When they ate their fill they were shown up to their rooms.

“Okay. Boys are on the second floor. Girls are on the third. No room hopping after dark. Just the usual rules.” Hestia said smiling.

“Your rooms should be labeled so it should be easy to find them!”

They all wandered to their rooms. 

Though Jay was still out, wandering town and close to the danger they’d all been warned off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Photos will be posted on tumblr to go with these scenes. Link to be added


End file.
